


No loss of love (To this day I'm asking why I still think about you - Part three (rewritten))

by whatthedjspins



Series: To this day I'm asking why I still think about you [3]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Body Shots, Exes, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Gay, High School, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Minor Billy/Jason - Freeform, Minor Tommy/Zack, Original Character(s), Partying, Pining, Zack and Trini are bros, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthedjspins/pseuds/whatthedjspins
Summary: “Stop lying to yourself. Everyone knows that you’re wrong – you and Kim are perfect for each other. You are like the power couple of Angel Grove – Kim and Kanye but better.”Trini and Kim were together.No Power Rangers AUAngst as the fic progresses.





	1. I'm missing you

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part three and if you haven't read them, it might make sense to read parts one and two of this series but you can probably figure out what's happening without it. Feel free to comment and enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim broods in the park.

It had been a month since Kim had confronted Trini and, to the disappointment of Trini’s mother, they had broken up. After a week of trying to talk to Trini after biology and being completely ignored, Zack had told her that Trini just wanted space and Kim reluctantly left her alone - not that she saw much of Trini anyway. Bonfire nights had stopped abruptly, or she just wasn’t invited. As they had forfeited their old table in the cafeteria, Trini and Zack had begun to get lunch out of school again or eat with Javi, who could only offer Kim apologetic looks, when Zack and Trini didn’t have enough time to walk into town. 

The last time Trini had interacted with her was in the middle of January. She had knocked on Kim’s front door and Kim had practically flown down the staircase only to find that Trini wanted to know if Kim had her grey beanie because she couldn’t find it. Trying to conceal her disappointment, Kim lied and said she didn’t have it - she wasn’t giving up her only reminder of Trini.

Kim missed Trini. A lot. And the fact that Valentine’s Day was next week wasn’t helping. In a crappy, little town like Angel Grove, there wasn’t a lot to celebrate so the town had gone out of their way to plaster every public place with hearts, adverts for a selection of soppy, romance films that were being shown at the cinema and stupid Cupid cut-outs. Couples, including the very limited number of gay couples, were being overly affectionate and the hallways were littered with Valentine’s Day banners. Kim hated it. Not because she found it all hideous and tacky but because the whole thing reminded her of how much she missed Trini. 

“Hello Kimberly.”

Kim looked up from her seat on the bench. As Billy was busy and she didn’t feel like helping Jason with his Valentine’s Day shopping or picking up girls with Zack and Javi in Krispy Kreme, she had been left alone and had decided to take advantage of the temporary warmth by going to the small park-like area on the outskirts of town. Apart from the mines and Krispy Kreme, the park was her favourite place in Angel Grove as the large number of hostile geese and lack of a playground meant that it was quiet.  
Originally, Kim was going to take photographs but then she saw a tree that she and Trini had engraved their initials in and had decided to brood, because getting over Trini and moving on with her life wasn’t going to plan.

Being the only single, non-promiscuous friend wasn’t particularly helping and neither was Zack offering to set her up with half the people in his stupid black book – it was just a painful reminder of how single she was. Third-wheeling with Jason and Billy made her miss Trini even more and the one time she had tried to go on a date with someone else, she just couldn’t do it.

Squinting, Kim craned her neck to see who had said her name. She was surprised to see Trini’s mother, looking at her expectantly.

“Hi Mrs Gomez,” Kim replied sheepishly, unsure of why her ex-girlfriend’s mother was talking to her. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Mrs Gomez – she was great – but, from past experiences, she had decided that conversing with the mothers of her exes wasn’t for her.

“What have I told you about calling me Mrs Gomes? That is my mother-in-law’s name and I am _not_ my mother-in-law.”

“I thought you would want me to call you by your full name because-”

“Just because you are not dating my daughter anymore, you don’t have to assume that I am angry with you.”

“You’re not?”

“No. I am not angry at you, just surprised that you let Trini go so easily.”

Kim groaned inwardly – she had been so sure that Trini’s mother didn’t like her that, last week in the mall, she had leapt over a shopping cart to avoid her.

“If I am angry with anyone, it is my daughter. She does not listen, and she is too proud, which means that she lets the good things in her life go. And she won’t get anywhere if she keeps giving up on the things that make her happy. When you two were together, she smiled. But then, she had to go and be stupid. Now she just sulks and whines and when she has finished doing that, she watches sappy romances on repeat and listens to 80s break up songs.”

That wasn’t the Trini that Kim knew.

“Yes, you did a silly thing and she did an even sillier thing, but you are children. It is your job to make silly mistakes and then learn from them before moving on.”

Kim didn’t see that happening anytime soon.

“But moving on is difficult,” Kim said.” And I don’t know if I want to.”

“I’m not saying that you should get over Trini and move on. “

Kim was silent, trying not to let her confusion show. How else was she supposed to move on?

“I mean that you should you should move on with Trini. Forgive and Forget, kiss and make up, let bygones be bygones, etcetera.”

“Trini doesn’t speak to me unless it’s for Biology and even then, she mostly does the work and ignores me.”

Trini’s mother sighed.

“Trini isn’t angry with you either.”

“She kind of is.”

“No, she isn't.”

“She broke up with me in a parking lot and now she won’t talk to me.”

“She was hurt, not angry. Now she is not hurt, she just mopes around my house.”

“That sounds like hurt.”

Trini’s mother shook her head.

“If Trini is one thing, she is…”

She looked at Kim expectantly, obviously waiting for her to fill in the blank.

“Oblivious?”

“No, but that too. She is stubborn and afraid of rejection.” _That was two things but okay._ “She would rather mope until she is old and wrinkled instead of apologising and admitting that she was wrong because she is stubborn and thinks you would reject her. So, it is up to you to make the first move as I would like to attend a wedding at some point in the near future.”

No pressure then.

Kim shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what Trini mother would suggest next.

“You must come to dinner and apologise.”

“But Zack says I need to give Trini space.”

June rolled her eyes - in a way that reminded Kim of Trini - and scoffed loudly, startling a lone goose.

“You are taking relationship advice from Zack, the boy who got stuck in my pine tree? Twice.”

“Twice?”

Only Zack would get stuck in the same pine tree twice. Then again, only Zack would get stuck in a tree in the first place.

“That is a story for another time. Maybe lunch on Sunday, 1pm sharp. Don’t be late.”

“But-”

June had already stood up, brushing off the leaves that had settled in her lap.

“I cannot wait to see you there. On time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you have any criticism, it would be helpful if you commented.
> 
> Tumblr-whatthedjspins


	2. 'Cause you know where I'll be found when I come around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini and Zack have a bonfire.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because.”

Trini slung the cap from her beer bottle as she sunk into her hideous deck chair. Clasping the bottle with one hand, she proceeded to tear open the bag of chips with the other. Ignoring the glare Zack was directing at her, she then removed half of the contents before tossing the bag at him.

“Why can’t we talk about Kim?” he asked, shovelling chips into his mouth.

Trini shrugged. After a crappy day that had consisted of nothing but moping and her mother complaining about her moping, she wasn’t exactly in the mood for a big heartfelt discussion with ‘Zack, The Master of Love’. 

“C’mon Tiny T, all you do is sulk and act all moody and shit. It’s not a cute look and I’m running out of cheesy movies to cheer you up.” 

Good. After being forced to sit through all five of the ‘Scary Movie’ films and the Sharknado series, Trini was done with cheesy movies.

“I do not.”

“Yes, you do.”

“No.”

“You’re just proving my point.”

Trini rolled her eyes.

“You need to talk to Kim. Get your girl back before someone else does.”

“She won’t want me back,” Trini said, sounding more defeated than she intended to. 

“Stop lying to yourself. Everyone knows that you’re wrong – you and Kim are perfect for each other. You are like the power couple of Angel Grove – Kim and Kanye but better.”  
If Trini rolled her eyes anymore, they were going to fall out. She and Kim were nothing like Kim and Kanye. She didn’t even understand why Zack had brought them up in the first place. Then again, she probably didn’t want to know. 

“One, why did you need to bring Kimye into the conversation? Two, why is Kimye relevant to this conversation and three, what have I said about mentioning the Kardashians in my presence?” Trini didn’t particularly want to have a conversation about the relevance of the Kardashians, but she wasn’t ignoring the chance to change the topic.

“Nice try Tiny T, we are not changing the topic that easily.”

Ugh.

“But I will tell you why Kimye is relevant to the conversation.”

This was going to be good.

“Because,” Zack was flinching already, “Kim’s ass – ow!”

“Asshole,” Trini muttered, reaching for another beer. 

“I was just saying.”

“That doesn’t make you less of an asshole.”

“I know. Now back to today’s episode of ‘How is Trini so dense when she gets A’s in pretty much everything?’”

“I am not dense. I’m just stating facts. She won’t want me back. I messed up big time and she can do much better than me.”

Zack sighed.

“How many people has Kim dated since you broke up?”

“None.”

“How many times has she been an asshole to you since you broke up?”

“Zero.”

“How many-”

“Okay, I get your point,” Trini interrupted, beginning to peel at the label of her bottle out of boredom. Why was Zack only smart when she didn’t want him to be?

“Well then talk to her.”

Trini took a deep breath before draining the rest of her beer. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to talk to Kim – she just couldn’t bring herself to do it. The last time she had tried, she had managed to persuade herself to walk to Kim’s house and knock on the door, but she had chickened out at the last moment, pretending that she was looking for her beanie. Then again, how did she even know if Kim would want to talk to her in the first place?

Staring into the fire, Trini missed her. She missed bonfire nights, curled in Kim’s side, one of her various jackets draped around her shoulders; she missed the small smiles they exchanged in biology when they thought no one else was looking and the warmth that used to spread across Kim’s face when she looked at her. She missed Kim.

Standing up, Trini tossed her beer bottles into the bucket that Zack had allocated for rubbish, shoved her hands in her pockets and began to walk away.

“Where are you going?” Zack yelled after her.

“Home.”

She had really messed up and nothing could numb that pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you have any criticism, it would be helpful if you commented.
> 
> Tumblr-whatthedjspins


	3. Tonight my heart's on the loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack and Javi pick up girls at Krispy Kreme.

Apart from Saturdays, Thursday afternoons were the busiest day of the week at Krispy Kreme – something Zack and Javi had only discovered shortly after Javi had arrived, when they had gone around Angel Grove seeing who could eat the most of each food – at the time, Javi was winning by a single dumpling which Zack had claimed didn’t count because the waitress was distracting him. 

After a brutal rejection from the waitress, the pair had paid a visit to Krispy Kreme and were pleasantly surprised to discover the number of cute girls that hung out there on Thursdays. On his break, Trent had explained that Krispy Kreme was basically the town’s Starbucks and it was some weird tradition for all of the popular kids to visit Krispy Kreme every Thursday.

Fortunately for Zack, this meant that every Thursday, he would leave with a hot guy or girl, leaving Javi to pick up the tab. It was a dick move but Javi didn’t mind because he never had anything else to do on Thursdays and, as long as he got the occasional girl, he didn’t being a wingman. When Jason had found out, he had been less than pleased but that didn’t stop them from flirting with practically everyone that walked through the door. 

“What about him? He looks cute.”

Javi looked up from the coffee he was stirring on the counter to see who Zack was talking about. 

“Nope.”

“Excuse you. I will use my boyish charm on whom ever I want to,” Zack retorted, winking at the boy.

“You have the brain capacity of a sieve. You promised you would call him back two weeks ago.”

“I think I would remember if-” Zack began, only to be stopped by the boy flipping him off as he walked past him to the counter.

“Told you,” Javi said smugly.

“What about her?” 

Zack pointed to a cute blonde who was surrounded by her swarm of friends, presumably cheerleaders.

“First week.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Damn.”

“What about-” Zack looked around.

“Forget it dude, if you haven’t hooked up with them, you’ve hooked up with one of their friends,” Javi explained, tipping the barista.

“Well what are we supposed to do now?” Zack asked. As immoral as it was, he loved Thursdays.

“We could hit the pizza place?”

“No, I’m banned.”

“Again?”

Javi wasn’t really that surprised – the pizza place was only one of several places that Zack had been banned from in Angel Grove, including the arcade and the 7Eleven.

“How about… committing to loving, wholesome, long-term relationships that bring out the inner-hopeless-romantic in us, bettering our lives?” Zack suggested. Javi shot him a look of confusion. “No, I’m just joking,” Zack said. “Let’s go and swing by Trini’s place, watch binge watch the ‘Scary Movie’ series and steal all her snacks.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Finishing the final donuts, the two kicked their stools under the counter and began to walk toward the exit, arguing over who was going to get Trini’s armchair.

“Wait.”

“What?”

“The girl over there.”

The door to the Krispy Kreme had just swung open and a green-haired girl stepped into the shop, nodding at the barista before sitting down at the small table in the corner that, for some reason no one ever sat in. Tossing her bomber jacket on the seat opposite, she took out her phone and paid no attention to anything else.

“Ten dollars says I can get her number,” Zack announced.

“Ten dollars says you let me pick up the cute girl for once as a thank you for picking up your tab every week.”

“Rock, paper, scissors?”

“This is so wrong,” Javi said, “but I’ll take my chances. The loser has to buy the winner donuts for a month.” As his last school’s former most eligible bachelor, Javi was confident that he had a pretty good chance.

“That’s all you got? Loser owes the winner ten dollars, donuts for a month _and_ has to wear neon orange for a month and a half.”

“Deal.”

“Ready?”

“Yeah.” Javi was definitely winning this, Zack played with rock every single time.

“Rock, paper, oh look it’s your mom!”

Javi’s head shot up as he scanned the building for his mother. Wait a minute, his mother was out of town. Oh crap, Zack had tricked him, and he had fallen for it. By the time he had realised this, Zack had invited himself to sit down at the girl’s table, his trademark grin plastered across and a Sharpie at the ready. Javi could only sulk as Zack used his stupid ‘boyish charm’ and the donut he had stolen from him. So much for the bro code.

***

_Tommy’s POV_

“Hi I’m Zack.”

Tommy looked up from her phone to see that some guy had invited himself to sit down at her table. He was kind of cute but who invites themself to sit down at your table?  
“Tommy,” she replied, wondering where this conversation was going.

“Are you new?”

“Yeah, I transferred in last week.”

“I haven’t seen you around.”

“I like to be left to my own devices.”

Zack didn’t take the hint or just ignored it; Tommy didn’t really mind. She wanted to wipe that stupid grin off his face but at the same time, she was finding it adorable.

“You live round here?”

“My family moved to the outskirts, I’m supposed to be ‘exploring’ and this is usually the quietest place but-”

“Yeah, Krispy Kreme Thursdays are some weird popular kid ritual.” 

What kind of crap was that? Krispy Kreme Thursdays.

“For real?”

“Look around, apart from us, do you see anyone without a varsity jacket or with twenty other people?”

“There’s the guy by the door.”

“Javi? He’s with me.”

“Why does he look so pissed?”

Zack rubbed the back of his neck guiltily. “I may or may not have ditched him to get your number.”

“Is that so?”

Zack nodded, sliding a chocolate donut and a Sharpie toward her. 

“So, you’re bribing me with a donut?” Tommy asked.

“Is it working?” Zack answered.

“Not today, homeboy,” Tommy replied, taking the donut before sliding the Sharpie back towards him.

She guessed that he was one of those guys that hung around the same café every week flirting with every girl that walked through the door. Zack was cute, but Tommy wasn’t giving in that easily. 

***

_Javi’s POV_

Guessing that he was going to have to walk home alone again, Javi reluctantly made his way to the door. He was going to get Zack back for that.

“Javi! Wait up!”

Rolling his eyes, Javi slowed down to wait for Zack.

“I’m guessing you got her number?”

“No, but I’m in love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was basically a filler chapter/intro to the side plotline. 
> 
> For the main plotline, I'm not sure if I should let the angst drag out or let you all have your happy gayness  
> so let me know what you think.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you have any criticism, it would be helpful if you commented.
> 
> Tumblr-whatthedjspins


	4. Like a neon light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini hates neon orange.
> 
> Zack and Javi make her go to Adam's party.

Neon orange. Was Trini hallucinating? Scanning the cafeteria, looking for Zack and Javi, she noticed someone who looked exactly like Zack sitting with a group that looked exactly like Javi and his friends. But it couldn’t be Zack, Javi and his friends. No, they always ‘dressed for the ladies’ and she was pretty sure that dressing for ‘the ladies’ did not include a selection of neon orange sweaters, snapbacks and converse. She didn’t even know that you could buy neon orange converse. Then again, she didn’t want to know.

After cautiously making her way over to the table, Trini sat down next to the least orange of Javi’s friends – a sophomore called Luke or something.

“Luke?” she said, unsure of if she was actually sitting at the right table.

“Oh hey, Trini,” Luke replied.

“Why is everyone dressed like they’re trying to divert a plane?” she asked.

“Zack and Javi had a bet but they both lost so they have to wear neon orange for a month and half,” he explained.

“And everyone else is wearing neon orange because?”

“Why not?”

Trini needed new friends.

“Tiny T!”

Oh joy, Zack had seen her. He was gesturing at the seat he’d saved for her on the opposite side of the table. Reluctantly, she stood up and moved to sit next to him.

“What did you do?” she asked, knocking the neon orange monstrosity off of his head.

“I didn’t do anything,” he replied, huffing as he put the snapback on again.

“I meant your stupid bet, you ass,” she retorted.

“Me and Javi made a bet on who could get the new girl’s number and-”

“Your ‘boyish charm’ failed.”

“Harsh but true.”

Trini sighed.

“Which reminds me, Javi and I got you a little something.”

If Zack thought she was replacing her precious yellow converse with an unsightly neon orange alternative, he could –

“A new beanie!” he announced, forcing a beanie over the one she was wearing already. It was the nastiest shade of neon orange that she had ever seen, and it looked like it had been knitted by a stoner with the fine motor skills of a jittery two-year-old.

“No thanks,” Trini said, removing the beanie and tossing it onto Zack’s lunch tray. 

“I am wounded.” Trini rolled her eyes as Zack clutched his chest dramatically. “Javi and I put a lot of consideration into that gift and you throw it away.”

“Hey guys.” 

Zack paused his theatrics to look up at Adam Park. Oh good, a distraction. If Adam stayed long enough, she could sneak off to bio and avoid having to sit with a group of living glow sticks.

“I’m having a party later, my place. Zack, Javi, you guys should come along. Bring your friends. You should come too, Trini.”

Before Trini could decline, Zack promised that they would all be there, and Adam left.

“Zack!” Trini elbowed him in the gut. 

“What?” 

“You know what.”

Zack shrugged. “Oh well, Adam thinks you’re going so you have to go now.”

“Asshole,” Trini murmured as she left.

***

“Hey Trini, right?”

Trini was not in the mood for conversation. Biology had sucked, Spanish was mediocre at best and Javi had to go and help his dad with something if he wanted to go to Adam’s lame party, so she had no choice but to walk home. If she had remembered her jacket, this wouldn’t have been a problem, but she had forgotten it again.

“Yes.”

“I’m Tommy, I’m-” 

“New.”

Trini was trying to get home as quickly as possible, but she guessed she could spare a few minutes for the new kid.

“Yeah.” 

Judging from the way that Tommy was shifting the weight anxiously from one foot to the other, Trini guessed that she wanted something.

“Can I help you with something?”

“Do you know Zack?”

What would she want with _Zack_? Maybe she was the new girl that Zack had mentioned at lunch.

“Yeah.”

“Do you have his number?”

“Yeah. Why?”

Was Trini missing something?

“Can I have it?” Tommi asked.

“No?”

Hadn’t she rejected Zack yesterday?

“Oh. Okay then.”

Tommy turned and began to walk away, her shoulders drooping slightly. Now Trini just felt bad. She hadn’t meant to upset the new kid, she just wasn’t a fan of giving out her friends’ numbers out to random people.

“Tommy, wait up!” Trini shouted, getting the attention of a few disapproving parents as well as Tommy.

“Adam’s having a party later at his place – if you want Zack’s number, you should come.”

***

_Z: yoyoyo_  
_Z: adam’s party 2nite_  
_K: No thanks_  
_Z: i have something planned ;))_  
_K: Now I’m definitely not going_  
_Z: u’ll regret it_  
_K: Fine_

***

Compared to the party, the ‘party’ Adam had thrown in October seemed like a small get together. This time round, at least half of the school was crammed into hallway and the other half appeared to be packed into his front rooms and the living room. This time, one of the front rooms had been converted into some impromptu dance floor and it had taken Kim a solid fifteen minutes to push her way through to the mop of hair that was so greasy that it could have only been Zack’s. Being later into the evening, almost everyone was at least slightly tipsy and multiple beers had been shoved Kim’s way ever since she had walked through the door. 

“Kimbolina!” Zack screamed over the music, his arm draped around the shoulder of the new girl – Tammy or something. “You made it! I’ve been trying to get Tommy to do some shots or something but she’s being a bit of a party pooper.”

“I am fine with a beer, thanks,” Tommy said, rolling her eyes.

“So, is this your new girlfriend?” Kim asked.

Tommy turned a bright red before shrugging off Zack’s arm.

Kim laughed. The tension between the two was amusing - they needed to hook up already. Noticing the empty glass in her hands, Kim was wondering if it was worth getting a refill from the kitchen but before she could decide, she was interrupted.

“Did you see Javi on your way in? He was looking for you.” 

Kim had thought that it was strange that Javi was tagging along with Zack. Then again, he was probably doing ‘party king’ stuff or whatever.

“No, I’ll have a look though,” Kim said.

Kim began to walk away before Zack could say anything else. After a lap of the front rooms, Kim still couldn’t find Javi - had he left? Giving up and deciding that she needed a refill, Kim made her way to the kitchen, hoping that it would be quieter in there when she heard a large crowd chanting something. Curious, she shoved through a group of freshmen – what were they doing there?

“Shots! Shots! Shots!” the crowd yelled.

Oh. Body shots. Kim remembered those days.

What Kim expected to see was some stupid sophomore kid sprawled across the counter surrounded by their equally stupid friends. As she had nothing better to do, Kim pushed her way to the front. What she didn’t expect to Trini Gomez, in all her glory, sprawled out across the counter grinning like an idiot. Kim’s breath caught in her throat.  
Trini’s flannel was ripped open and her shirt had been rolled up to her neck. Her head was thrown back fully. This was better than anything Kim could dream of, and she’d had her fair share dreams involving Trini.

“Introducing, the Queen of Body Shots… Kimberly Hart!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you have any criticism, it would be helpful if you commented.
> 
> Tumblr-whatthedjspins


	5. Good luck, you're gonna need it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim does a body shot.

_Kim pushed her way to the front. What she didn’t expect to Trini Gomez, in all her glory, sprawled out across the counter grinning like an idiot. Kim’s breath caught in her throat._

_Trini’s flannel was ripped open and her shirt had been rolled up to her neck. Her head was thrown back fully. This was better than anything Kim could dream of, and she’d had her share of those._

_“Introducing, the Queen of Body Shots… Kimberly Hart!”_

Was Kim hearing things? She hadn't been introduced like that since - ever. Pushing through a wave of people that had just appeared, Kim noticed Javi smiling at her guiltily. 

“Javi, what’s going on?” she asked, her mouth beginning to go dry.

“Well, I remembered what you said about your first-class body shots and Zack thought you and Trini could do with some ‘reconnecting’.”

So, this was what Zack had planned. Kim was going to kill him.

“Trin?”

Trini pulled her head off the bar and grinned at Kim. 

“Oh yeah, Zack said he had to get Trini _really_ wasted to do this, so you’d better not disappoint him,” Javi said, pointing her in the right direction. “Good luck,” he added before joining the rest of the crowd.

“Kimmy-” Trini was beyond wasted.

Fully approaching Trini, Kim moved closer to Trini in an attempt to pull her up and off the bar. If she didn’t, she was pretty sure that Trini would kill her tomorrow.

"Do it! Do it!” screamed an obnoxious group of blondes – presumably the new cheerleaders – encouraged by Zack and his stupid friends. Tightly clutching bottle of tequila, Zack began to jump up and down, parading around the kitchen and joining in with the screaming. The rest of the crowd began to cheer as well. 

Deciding that Kim wasn’t moving fast enough, one of the blondes pulled Kim even closer to Trini’s practically bare chest. The blonde kept a tight grip on Kim’s wrist as she glanced over at Trini, who was so wasted that all she could so was smile stupidly. Paying no attention to the blonde who was speaking way to quickly for her to understand, Kim couldn’t hear anything but the intense pounding of the music from the front room and the crowd's screaming of ‘Body shots!’

Kim’s stomach dropped and the temperature went up by 60 degrees. Was she really doing a shot off Trini – her ex-girlfriend – who she was _not_ on good terms with? She was all for impulsive decisions, but impulsive decisions that would get her killed. Kim shot a look in Trini’s direction, attempting to get a response, but when their eyes met Trini’s eyes were cloudy and she was still smiling. 

The blonde released Kim’s wrist as Zack poured the tequila on the delicate ridges of Trini’s body. If Kim survived this, she was going to have to take the next week of school because wow. She watched intently watched as Javi poured salt on Trini’s neck and placed a lime wedge in her mouth.

At this point Kim’s chest was pressed against Trini’s thighs. Thankfully Kim was just about managing to control herself… but only just.

Running through the steps in her head, Kim was ready. Letting out a strangled breath, she looked at Trini once more, waiting for her to object but she continued to smile, as if she was happy for Kim to go ahead.

“Do it!” someone yelled, nearly pushing Kim’s nose into the tequila. Her breath was hot against Trini’s stomach as she let out one final breath before bringing her mouth down to Trini’s stomach, her heart skipping a beat as Trini gasped slightly. Following the trail of tequila, Kim allowed it to burn as it went down her throat. After the first second or so of her mouth being attached to Trini’s skin, all of the worry escaped Kim’s brain.

Taking a few moments to appreciate that her lips were touching Trini’s well-maintained abs, Kim let her tongue run all over them, dipping into her navel as she lapped up the tequila. Her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head as she heard Trini whine. Carefully dragging her tongue up Trini’s abs, Kim noticed Trini was holding her head up looking watch. Deciding to make a show, Kim kept eye contact with her as lapped up the remainder of the tequila before making her way up to the salt on Trini’s neck. Kim’s tongue circled the spot on her neck before her mouth went down to suck hard.

Kim’s hands, still under her, pressing against the counter kept her anchored to the surroundings. Maintaining eye contact, Kim watched Trini’s eyes flutter shut and her head hit the counter. Biting into the flesh, Kim gave a gentle tug, allowing the tip of her tongue to brush against the spot she had just been sucking on. If Kim kept this up, she didn’t know how long she was going to last. At this point, she was on the tips of her toes, leaning up on the counter with one hand sprawled over the previously licked areas of Trini’s abdomen, gently holding on.

Once she fully licked up all the salt off Trini’s neck, Kim dragged her mouth back down, towards Trini’s collar bone, letting her hot breath ghost over it. Waiting a few moments, Kim teased Trini as she let out a loud moan before placing mouth fully on Trini’s collar bone and beginning to suck hard - Kim was going to make this count. Moving that was under her out and laying it on the waistband of Trini’s jeans, her thumb grazed the skin, teasing gently.

Pulling back, Kim grazed her tongue over the spot that was turning purple. Not wasting anymore time, Kim moved her mouth up to Trini’s pushing her lips roughly against Trini’s, completely forgetting about the lime in her mouth, until Kim slid her tongue across Trini’s lips asking for access and was greeted with the stinging citrus. Quickly removing the lime from Trini’s mouth, Kim bit into it and before tossing it into the crowd. Forgetting the body shot, the party, and the cheering crowd Kim returned to Trini’s lips - this time with more passion. 

Trini pulled Kim closer and she felt a hand slip under her head and plant a strong grip into her hair. Kim’s tongue slid over Trini’s lips again asking for entrance to her warm mouth, this time she was met with Trini’s tongue. Letting out a suppressed moan, Kim felt Trini suck hard on her tongue. Kim went up on her toes, leaning, to get a better angle of Trini’s mouth, her heart skipping a beat when Trini let out a little whimper. Their tongues battled for dominance as the kiss deepened and Trini had taken to gently rubbing Kim’s scalp as one of her hands made her way down Kim’s back in a lazy attempt to grab her ass.

“Now that is what you call a body shot!” Javi yelled.

Jumping back from Trini as she almost fell off the counter, Kim spun around to make eye contact with a smirking Zack and Javi in tow. The crowd was still looking at Kim and Trini, cheering them on. Trini had managed to sit up on the bar as one of her hands shot out and grabbed Kim’s shoulder to keep her from going forward.

“That was thorough,” Zack said with a shit-eating grin.

Kim felt her face reddening and Trini managed to slide her way off the bar without breaking anything. Zack continued to speak, but Kim had zoned out when she had felt Trini sneak her hand into the back pocket of her jeans. Kim suppressed a moan for what felt like the millionth time and Trini leant forward, letting her hot breath ghost Kim’s ear.

“You want to get out of here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you have any criticism, it would be helpful if you commented.
> 
> Tumblr-whatthedjspins


	6. What's happened to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the party.
> 
> Jason is not happy with Zack.

The sun streamed in through a small crack in the curtains and somewhere nearby, a dog was barking. If Trini’s head didn’t hurt so much, she would have – who cared, her head was fucking hurting. Rolling over, she groaned and attempted to pull the covers over her head only for them to fall on the floor. Too tired to pick them up, Trini swore and curled up into a ball, trying to hide from the light.

Wait a minute. Trini’s room wasn’t painted grey - her mother had forbidden it, claiming that grey was too dull – and she certainly didn’t have posters of shirtless and clothed NFL players and vintage movie stars plastered across her walls and the ceiling. She didn’t have a dog bed by her bean bag. The last time she had checked, she didn’t own a beanbag because one of her brothers had broken it. And fuck, she needed an aspirin. 

Forcing herself to sit up and look around, Trini tried to remember where she was and why her head was hurting so much. She vaguely remembered going to Adam’s stupid party with Zack and Javi. Not being the most social drinker, Javi had ditched them in order to hang around in the kitchen. That was when the drinking had started. It started off lightly: a beer or two whilst they waited for Tommy to turn up. Then came the ‘Who Can Do More Shots in Two Minutes?’ competition. Zack lost by about three shots – it was almost like he wanted to lose. Soon after was beer pong against Tommy, which she lost because Tommy never missed, and Zack’s stupid chanting was distracting. And then she had made her way to the kitchen, in search of some water or something. Unfortunately, there was nothing but orange juice and before she could have any of that, some cheerleaders used it all for their mimosas. Things went blurry after that.

Deciding that she was not walking around some random person’s house in her boxers and her t-shirt – that reeked of tequila for some reason – Trini pulled on an oversized hoodie that had been dumped on the floor before forcing herself to leave the bedroom and walk around aimlessly until she found the staircase. Squinting at the light that she was guessing was from the front room, Trini plodded down the stairs slowly.

“Irresponsible… so immature… inexcusable… What if someone had got hurt? What if…”

Trini’s head was still killing her and whoever was in the living room was not helping. Leaning against the post at the bottom of the staircase, she continued to eavesdrop on the conversation, hoping that it would help her figure out whose house she was in.

“Playing with feelings… for your own amusement… not looking out for them…”

At this point, Trini was beginning to doze off, letting each word blur into the next.

“Hey.” 

Trini felt someone wrap their arms around her from behind. Turning slightly, she saw Kim looking at her. Leaning slightly into her, Trini sighed. She had missed this.

“Where are we?” Trini asked.

“Jason’s house,” Kim said, briefly letting go of Trini to give her an aspirin. “After last night, you were too drunk to go home.”

“Isn’t your house closer to Adam’s, though?

“After what happened at the party, we got carried away enough. Spending the night alone would not have been the best idea.”

“What happened at the party?”

Trini wasn’t sure if she wanted to know but it couldn’t hurt to ask. 

Kim hesitated. 

“When I was looking for Javi, I went into the kitchen. It was pretty crazy in there – for a kitchen – and you were pretty drunk, just lying there on the counter.”

Oh no. Being the one on the counter was never a good thing.

“There was a big crowd in there.”

That was definitely not a good thing.

“And Zack…”

Then it her. Body shots. Zack had got her so wasted that she had been stupid enough to participate in body shots. After the mimosas, someone had announced body shots and rather than leave, she had volunteered. She was going to kill Zack. If she was remembering it correctly, she had done one off Trent, in return for a feather boa. That was just nasty. She was going to kill Zack and then resurrect him to kill him again. But first, she was going to bathe her tongue in bleach. 

“But how does that involve – oh.”

“Yeah.”

Kim was quiet.

“Kimye!”

Trini practically sprung into the air, nearly falling over. Fuck, that was loud.

“Kimye?” Kim asked, confused.

“Don’t ask,” Trini replied, rolling her eyes at Zack. “What are you doing here?”

“Well hello to you too,” Zack said. “Tommy was going to let me crash at her place but she’s mad at me, so I crashed here instead.”

“And she’s mad at you because?”

“The same reason Jason’s mad at me.”

That wasn’t an answer. Zack was about to say something when the door to the front room swung open and Jason stepped into the hallway. So that’s who was yelling – Trini didn’t know Jason was capable of saying that many words in one go.

“Zack!” Jason barked, making Trini jump again. “I am hearing a lot of talking here but no apologising.”

Apologising?

“Um.”

Jason continued to look at Zack with a combination of expectancy and – anger?

“Oh right.” Zack cleared his throat. “Trini, Kimberly I’m sorry.”

“For?”

Jason sounded like her mother.

“I am very sorry for what I did at the party. It wasn’t cool. I wasn’t thinking, and it was immature, and I didn’t think of the consequences.”

Zack apologising? Trini had known him for over a year and she’d never heard him apologise once. But she guessed that Jason was already giving him a hard time, so she’d leave it. For now. Her headache was starting to fade slightly she wasn't as pissed at him now. He looked pretty guilty anyway and he obviously felt bad. She'd just get him back later.

“It’s fine, we’re cool,” she said, smiling a him. “You owe me a pizza though.”

“I’m still banned. How about a beer?”

Jason glared at him.

“I was joking.” Zack raised his hands in surrender. “You think the guy who stole a horse would be more chill but he’s just as bad as Trini’s mom.”

Oh shit, Trini’s mother was going to be furious when she got home: her neck was covered in hickies, she had half of a pot of glitter and what looked like pieces of neon orange feather boa in her hair; it was pretty obvious that she was hung over and; she had snuck out of the house to go get wasted and do body shots at a party that her mother had said no to because Maria from the salon had said that most of the school was going.

“Firstly, it was a cow and secondly, that was one time.”

“Um. Whilst I’d love to be part of this, I just remembered that my mom is going to murder me, so I should probably leave so-”

“I called your mom and she says you can hang with us for the rest of the day because she’s busy,” Kim said, leaning into Trini’s side.

“Really? She’s not pissed?”

“Well she is but she overheard Jason yelling at Zack and thinks it’s all Zack’s fault.”

Zack squawked in protest.

“Karma’s a bitch Zachary,” Jason said, rummaging around in basket for his truck keys. “I doubt your mom will be happy if you walk around town in boxers and my soccer hoodie.”

“You play soccer?” Zack interrupted. 

“I did. I stopped in ninth grade.”

Zack sniggered.

“Do not,” Trini warned. 

“Anyway, your jeans are on the sofa, but your flannel is in the wash because Zack got glitter all over it, but Kim left a shirt and a hoodie here somewhere so I’m guessing you can borrow that. If you go into my room – the one you slept in – I have a concealer thing for your neck in the second desk draw.”

Zack was still sniggering at him, Kim trying to stop him from laughing before she would be tempted to join in.

“I will be waiting in the truck with Zack-” 

“But Zack needs chips,” Zack announced, trying to walk past Jason and towards the kitchen.

“Zack will get in the truck now or Jason will be making a stop at Trini’s house later,” Jason said, opening the door and smirking as Zack paled slightly.

“Zack’s getting in the truck now. Bye Kimye.”

Following Jason outside, Zack shut the door behind him, leaving Kim and Trini alone for the first time in weeks.

“So,” Trini began. “Is this when we talk or-”

“We have all day to talk,” Kim said. “But we should probably go and find that concealer now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you have any criticism, it would be helpful if you commented.
> 
> Tumblr-whatthedjspins


	7. But what we have is more than enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group's day out.
> 
> Zack is basically banned from everywhere in Angel Grove.
> 
> Kim and Trini talk.
> 
> +Other various bits from the day.

After removing most of feathers and brushing out the glitter from Trini’s hair; finding Kim’s spare clothes and using most of Jason’s concealer, Kim and Trini made their way to Jason’s truck. As Kim held open the door, Trini clambered into the middle seat, next to Zack.

“What’s with the face, Z?” 

“Jason says I can’t sit in the front.”

“Can you blame him?” Kim asked.

“Shut up,” Zack retorted.

“Don’t be rude to Kim,” Trini said, slapping him on the arm.

“My hero,” Kim replied, making Zack roll his eyes.

Zack sunk into his chair whilst Kim and Trini smiled at each other. 

“I hate third wheeling.” 

“You could always invite your girlfriend to tag along with us,” Jason suggested from the front. “Oh wait.”

“Ouch,” Kim said whilst Trini snickered.

“Anyway,” Jason began. “I told you that you can’t sit in the front because we’re picking up Billy, not because you’re an ass that likes to mess with all the buttons. But that too.”

“I am extremely insulted,” Zack said. “And to make matter worse, I have been demoted from third wheel to fifth wheel – not that I don’t love having Billy around,” he added when he saw the way Jason was glaring at him in the rear mirror. “At least tell me you invited Javi.”

“He’s with some girl from my math class,” Jason said. “I felt bad for him having to tag along to your stupid Krispy Kreme Thursdays, so I set them up.”

Zack mumbled something under his breath about losing his ‘partner in crime’ before taking out his phone and checking the notifications. He sighed dramatically only to be met with silence. It wasn’t exactly silence but Jason was focusing on the road whilst Kim and Trini were talking about something quietly.

“Sigh,” he said, flopping onto Trini’s shoulder so she had no choice but to pay attention to him.

“What now?” she asked, shoving him off her shoulder.

“Tommy won’t answer my texts.”

“She’s mad at you. What else is she going to do?”

“Give her a couple of days to cool off and then do your thing. Buy her some donuts or whatever and apologise. Man up and say you’re sorry,” Jason suggested, turning onto Billy’s road. “Unless you get rid of your arrogant asshole thing that you’ve got going, she’s not going to want to talk to you.”

“You say thing a lot,” Zack replied, making Trini snigger and roll her eyes.

Jason exhaled loudly. 

“Did you listen to a single word of what I just said?”

“Yes mother.”

As the car came to a stop outside of Billy’s house, Zack sighed once more before putting his phone back in his pocket and lying all over Trini and Kim.

“Hi guys!” Billy said, as he climbed into the trunk, smiling at everyone and briefly kissing Jason on the cheek before fastening his seatbelt.

“Hey Billy,” the rest of the group chorused as Jason started the engine. 

“So where are we going?” Kim asked as she finally managed to push Zack's head off her lap. 

“Billy said he wanted to make a stop at the music store, so we’ll go there first-”

“Whipped!” Zack yelled.

“Shut up,” Jason mumbled, going red. “At least I can keep a steady relationship.”

Zack flipped Jason off before slumping into his chair again.

“Then we need to buy food to replace everything Zack ate. Afterwards we can hit the mall on the outskirts, we need to figure out which restaurants Zack isn’t banned from so we can have lunch and then we’ll see how much time we have left.”

***

“I can’t believe that you got us banned from the only music store in the whole of Angel Grove,” Trini said as she and Kim walked hand in hand to the 7Eleven, closely followed by Zack.

“It wasn’t my fault,” Zack replied, still limping slightly from when he had dropped the most expensive bass guitar in the shop on his toes.  
“It really is,” Kim said.

They probably wouldn’t have been banned if Zack hadn’t tried to conceal the evidence in a bass drum and then tried to run out of the store. Luckily, the owner was good friends with Billy, so he wasn’t banned but the same couldn’t be said for the rest of them.

“Rude.” 

“Yet so fucking true,” Trini said, a group of mothers glaring at her.

“Okay, here we are,” Kim said, trying to keep things friendly. “Zack, you go in and we’ll wait outside.”

“About that…”

“You’re not banned, are you?” Kim asked in disbelief. She took the silence as a yes. “Who gets banned from a 7Eleven?”

***

**08:46**  
_Z: heyyyyy ;)))))_  
_Z: can we talk_

**10:35**  
_Z: pls_

**12:49**  
_Z: i miss u :(_

“Zack, if you send her another message, I’m tossing your phone,” Trini said, snatching Zack’s phone out of his hand and pocketing it.

“But-”

“I get it; you’re sad but bothering her is just going to piss her off more.”

“It’s getting kind of stalker-ish,” Jason added, admiring his new shirt in the reflection of a window.

“Fine,” Zack said as he crossed his arms, obviously pissed that Trini had taken his phone.

The group had just left the mall, weighed down with several shopping bags (mostly Kim and Zack’s). They had only spent an hour in the mall, but they appeared to have bought half of it.

“Hey, my beanie!” Zack, yelled, chasing after Jason, who had stolen the new beanie that Zack had bought so he could twin with Trini.

“Billy! Heads up!” Jason shouted, tossing the beanie to his boyfriend.

Billy laughed and pretended to throw the beanie towards Zack, only to throw it over his shoulder at Trini. Jumping up to catch the beanie, Trini pulled it on. It was slightly too big, but it was comfortable, and she didn’t feel like taking it off anytime soon.

“Traitor!” Zack yelled, pointing at Billy and pretending to sob.

“I know I’m supposed to be the nice friend and all but I’m sorry, Zack. Your acting is worse than Halle Berry in DC’s 2004 Catwoman and that only has 9% on Rotten Tomatoes.”

“Burn,” Kim said, smirking.

Zack mumbled something before returning to attempting to get his beanie back. Too scared to dare to go near Trini, he turned to Kim.

“Kim,” he whined, “make Trini give me my beanie back.”

“No,” Kim replied, amused by Zack’s poor attempt at pouting.

“Why not?”

“Why would I? It looks cuter on Trini.”

Trini felt her face go bright red as Zack sighed and skulked away.

***

It turned out that Zack had been banned from the majority of the restaurants in Angel Grove, either because he had done something or because of his reputation amongst most of the independent business owners in Angel Grove. As it had taken more time to find somewhere where they were all allowed to eat, than they had spent eating, Billy suggested that they spent the rest of the afternoon in the park. Agreeing with Billy, Jason had driven to the closest goose-free park.

When they had arrived, Zack had gone straight for the monkey bars and was content to spend all of his time performing various stunts – to various degrees of success – and showing off to five-year-olds. After much searching, Billy had found a tree to draw, Jason’s head in his lap whilst he sketched the outline. As someone had to keep an eye on Zack, Kim had found a blanket in the back of the truck and had set it on the grass by the play area. Trini had joined her and had ended up sitting between her legs, her back pressed into Kim’s chest.

“Do you want to talk now?” Kim asked, picking a neon feather that she hadn’t noticed before out of Trini’s hair.

“Yeah,” Trini replied, turning her head slightly so that she could see Kim.

“Do you want to start, or should I?”

“I’ll go,” Trini said. “I’m sorry. I should have listened to you instead of Trent and I shouldn’t have given up on us so easily. I know it was stupid for me to get upset about it, but I just felt like you felt that you couldn’t talk to me which made me wonder, was I good enough for you?”

“Trini, you are more than good enough. If anything, you deserve-”

“You don’t have to say that, Kim. You’re great and I was stupid to give that up so easily. I guess what I am trying to say is… I love you and can we go back to the way we were bef-”

Kim silenced Trini by bringing their lips together, Trini pulling her closer and Kim’s hands holding her tightly.

“I love you too,” Kim said, pulling back when she remembered where they were.

“So I‘m just going to guess and say that we’re good now?”

“I think we’re more than good,” Kim replied, resting her forehead against Trini’s.

“Kimye is back, bitches!” Zack yelled from the monkey bars.

***

The ride to Trini’s house was relatively quiet; Billy and Jason were having a quiet conversation, which mainly consisted of Jason smiling and nodding at everything Billy said, prompting him to continue whenever he thought that he was boring Jason; and Kim and Trini had fallen asleep, Trini curled into Kim’s side with Zack’s beanie pulled over her eyes. This left Zack to steal his phone back and take creepshots of the sleeping couple. 

“All right, we’re here,” Jason announced, bringing the truck to a stop in front of Trini’s house. 

“I don’t think Trini and Kim heard you,” Billy said, turning to look at Kim and Trini.

“I’ll fix that. Zack replied, smiling like a bad, greasy haired Blofeld impersonator. “Oh Kimye!” he shouted, leaning into their faces.

“What?” Trini snapped as she jolted awake and elbowed Zack in the stomach.

“Okay, first of all, that hurt.”

“Good,” Trini said, sticking out her tongue.

“Children these days. No manners,” Zack sighed. “Anyway, I was just going to tell you that we’re at your house.”

Groaning and sitting up, Trini looked out of the window. Deciding that Kim looked to peaceful to wake up, Trini pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before clambering over Zack to get out of the car. As she walked to the front door, she noticed that her mother’s car wasn’t parked in the drive, so she guessed that she had a while to get the remainder of the feather boa out of her hair and find something better to wear than her filthy skinny jeans and Kim's cookie monster shirt.

“Yo, Tiny T!” Zack yelled, running to catch up with her.“Can I use your toilet?”

“What, are you five? You should have gone earlier,” she replied, picking up the garden gnome to retrieve the spare keys as she had left hers inside before going to Adam’s party.

“Please, your mom’s not here and I-”

“Fine,” Trini said as she opened the door, not wanting to Zack to say something that she wouldn’t be able to unhear.

“Yay!” 

Zack pushed past her and sprinted into the house. Closing the door behind them, Trini rolled her eyes and made her way into the kitchen in search of the chips, so she could give Zack some for the road. Trini would never admit it, but she loved Zack really and she knew he wouldn’t eat until much later because he would be busy caring for his mother and helping around the house. Walking back into the hallway, eating an apple whilst she waited for Zack.

“Thanks T,” Zack said, taking the chips, she offered him before walking towards the door. “I’ll see you around,” he added, briefly fiddling with the lock.

After a few attempts, he managed to get the door open only to slam it shut again, his face paling.

“What’s wrong now?” Trini asked.

“Um. Your mom is home.”

Trini was desperately trying not to laugh – this was going to be funny.

“Oh shit. Do you have a back door or something?” Zack said.

“Well we do but it’s locked.”

Zack’s face fell as he paled even more.

“Okay, on the count of three I am going to make a run for it. So long... partner.”

“A Toy Story reference? Your last words are a Toy Story reference?” 

Trini shook her head with disapproval. Not everyone was a movie nerd but surely Zack could have thought of better last words.

“Be quiet,” Zack said. “This may be the last time we talk and you are shitting on Toy Story 3? I think not.”

Trini exhaled loudly but moved so she could get a good view of what was going to happen.

“Just go.”

“Fine.” Zack gripped the door handle. “One.” He opened the door slightly. “Two.” Hesitating, he swung the door open. “Three!”

Zack broke into a sprint across the lawn, towards Jason’s truck.

“Zachary Taylor!” Trini’s mother shouted, dropping her bags. “What have I told you about taking my daughter to parties? I had a nice dinner planned and you – where are you going? Come back here!”

Ignoring Trini’s mother – not the cleverest of decisions – Zack continued to run, damaging several of June’s favourite plants in the process and stubbing his toe on a sprinkler. It looked like Zack was going to make it – it really did. But then he had to be Zack. Instead of watching where he was going and realising that he needed to swerve to the side, Zack kept going in a straight line, not realising that he was about to run into the fabled pine tree until he had no choice but to jump through the gap between the branches or just run into the tree. Yes, he had failed twice before but this time, he was going to make it. The first time, his foot was too low and the second time, his arms were too spread out. But this time he was doing it. 

“I wanna be an airborne ranger!” he sung as he prepared to jump. “Live the life of guts and danger!” Airborne ranger, Life of danger!”

He was going to make it. He was actually going to do it. He could see Jason’s truck and he was going to make it. 

That was until he forgot that he had to jump. He didn’t make it.

“Get the broomstick!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of part 3. I thought I'd end it nicely before the shitstorm of part 4 arrives.
> 
> If you didn't get the references:  
> -Basically Cat Woman was really cheesy and just not very good  
> -(Ernst Stavro) Blofeld is a supervillain from the Bond films who wants to take over the world  
> -The song Zack was singing was from the Breakfast Club (which you should watch if you haven't already)
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you have any criticism, it would be helpful if you commented.
> 
> Tumblr-whatthedjspins


End file.
